


couldn't look you in the eye / you're just like an angel

by balloonRabbit



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, breakfast together, the morning after the friday night sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonRabbit/pseuds/balloonRabbit
Summary: "Good morning."That was the best her brain could come up with. She was about to close her eyes and groan internally until death, but thankfully she didn't, because in the blooming light Edoardo Incanti lit up like the sun. Before she'd even realized, Eleonora was gravitating towards him, her own lips quirked up in the makings of a grin."Good morning, want breakfast?"She hesitated. Hadn't she insisted yesterday she wouldn't stay this long?"There's coffee."***my take on the aftermath of the sleepover scene (especially considering we didn't get a clip of it).





	couldn't look you in the eye / you're just like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of people (myself included) really wanted a morning after clip. so, at roughly 4 am I decided I had to write roughly what I imagine happened... no disclaimers; but it is unedited. enjoy!

Warm.

Eleonora shifted beneath the heavy duvet spread across her bed. She was warm, maybe too warm. Which was really awful considering how comfortable she was and how much she'd really like to not have to get out of bed this morning.

She pressed her cheek deeper into the pillow, breathing in the scent that came with freshly washed sheets. Unwillingly Eleonora began to blink open her eyes and, unfortunately, also began coming to her senses. The events that had transpired the night before seemed like something out of dream. Or a nightmare.

Eleonora jolted up straight on the bed, and just barely missed slamming her head against the headboard, she was tucked under the sheets of Edoardo's bed. 

Edoardo, the boy who had been trying to get her in bed with him for the past year, and had succeeded in a strange not-exactly type of way. 

God, what would she tell Eva? What would she tell Silvia?

The previously mentioned boy was nowhere to be found in his own bedroom. The duvet had been nicely smoothed out beside her, the pillow barrier still intact, Eleonora reached over to touch his pillow, just to see if it was still warm, but she pulled her hand back at the last second. What did it matter that he wasn't there when she woke up? She should be leaving anyways, heaven knows her brother had to be worried. 

Eleonora pushed herself to her feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable having slept in the clothing she'd worn yesterday, and noticed the leather jacket still draped around her like an extra blanket. She frowned. Hadn't she taken it off before she fell asleep? Or maybe she'd forgotten and just decided to sleep in it?

She lightly slapped both of her cheeks. She had to get herself together now, or she'd never get out of this house. Though... thoughts like that weren't really helping. 

Eleonora ventured out into the hallway, sneaking around like the heroine in a horror movie, not that she could leave without running into him. She needed his phone, or maybe his car, Eleonora cringed at the idea of him dropping her off in the morning at her flat. Filippo would never let her hear the end of it, though he probably wouldn't anyways, and now he had Edoardo's number. 

She'd really dug herself a hole, hadn't she?

Eleonora froze. Behind her there were footsteps, coming from the direction of the kitchen. In Edoardo's hallway there was absolutely nothing to hide behind. 

"Ele?" And so that's how he found her. Walking on her tiptoes down his dark hallway, only illuminated by the rising sun.

Edoardo raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question and for that she was grateful. He simply threw the hand towel he'd apparently been using over his shoulder and leaned against the wall opening to the kitchen. Eleonora was now aware of her situation.

She straightened up, tried to regain some of her composure. Hell, any of it, maybe just a bit of the confidence she'd had last night when she'd invited him to share a bed with her. 

"Good morning."

That was the best her brain could come up with. She was about to close her eyes and groan internally until death, but thankfully she didn't, because in the blooming light Edoardo Incanti lit up like the sun. Before she'd even realized, Eleonora was gravitating towards him, her own lips quirked up in the makings of a grin.

"Good morning, want breakfast?"

She hesitated. Hadn't she insisted yesterday she wouldn't stay this long?

"There's coffee."

Eleonora pasted him into the kitchen without another thought, finding her way to the cupboard she'd seen him pull mugs out of the night before. Though she wasn't quick enough to miss him bite his lip. Eleonora was truly bothered by how much he did that, and how much it affected her. 

"Did you sleep okay?"

She glanced at him curiously as she fixed herself with a cup of coffee and one of the pastries that had been left on the counter, "Yes, fine."

"Good."

There was a quiet silence between them as Edoardo moved around the kitchen. She hadn't noticed originally, the garbage bags that were now dotted around, tied at the tops and bulging with what looked like beer bottles and the usual after party trash. Eleonora sat up on the countertop like she'd done before, cautiously. But Edoardo didn't stop her, and she couldn't help but watch him as he cleaned up the already tidy looking kitchen.

"How long have you been awake?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

He glanced up at her with that puppy-dog look on his face, "A couple hours."

Eleonora furrowed her brows, "You didn't sleep very long."

"I can live on minimal sleep."

Now she was having to restrain herself from being worried about him, Edoardo Incanti. The man could take care of himself, he didn't need her fussing over him anymore then she needed to still be in this house. The longer she stayed the more this unspoken thing between them seemed to be mutating. It was like some kind of virus.

She needed to get out before her heart beat its way out of her chest.

"Could you drive me home?"

Edoardo paused what he was doing and waltzed his way over to the counter until he was right beside her, "And if I say no?"

She opened her mouth to give him a biting comment.

"Kidding," he teased. "Of course. Now?"

Eleonora nodded and jumped down from the counter. After placing her drained coffee mug in the sink, she turned to him ready to get out of this house and back to her average everyday life where she didn't lie about where she was sleeping to her friends or her brother. 

Edoardo crossed his arms and looked down at her. He was so tall, a good five inches over her, and he was staring at her so intensely Eleonora was beginning to feel the back of her neck heat.

"What?"

He smiled again, "You'll have to leave the jacket I'm afraid."

Her heart stopped. She was still wearing his stupid leather jacket, she had been fully prepared to steal his jacket and take it home with her. 

"I know you're kind of attached to it now, but I promise you can come visit anytime you want."

Eleonora was still staring blankly at him, controlling her expression, "Am I visiting you or the jacket?"

Edoardo's smile widened enough that his laugh lines were on fully display. "Which would you rather?"

He was too close. Too pretty. Too much. Eleonora was suffocating in this beautiful kitchen, in his expensive house. She snapped herself away, walking as casually and as quickly as she possibly could, trying to get as far away from him as the villa would allow.

"Get your keys."

He laughed.


End file.
